


Snowstorms And Shuttlepods

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Malcolm are stuck in a shuttlepod, awaiting rescue. (05/20/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 1.16 "Shuttlepod One."  
  
Thanks to EnterpriseGal for helping me with some of the romantic scenes. Sex scenes are still difficult for me to do. I guess I'm not destined to be a NC17 slash writer.  


* * *

He was really beginning to hate this damn shuttlepod. It seemed like every time he got in the stupid thing, something happened. This time was no different. He woke up to find himself laying on the floor, with a pounding headache. He sat up and looked around. He found Commander Tucker slumped over the helm of the pod. He started to get up and go to the engineer, but his legs had other ideas, so he crawled to the commander.

"Commander Tucker, Trip are you all right?" Malcolm asked. Well that's a stupid question. If he were all right he wouldn't be resting his head on the console. Malcolm lifted Trip's head from the helm and leaned him back in his chair. Trip was beginning to come around. Trip Tucker's blue eyes looked into the concerned gray eyes of Malcolm.

"Malcolm? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No. Just a bump on the head. We crashed. I guess that storm T'Pol warned us about came up a little sooner than expected."

"Well it's good to know Vulcans aren't any better at predicting the weather, than we are." Trip smiled at Malcolm. Lately Trip found himself smiling at Malcolm all the time. When Captain Archer said someone should check out this seemingly uninhabited planet, Trip volunteered. Malcolm had suggested taking a security detail along. Just in case. All of a sudden it had occurred to him that by taking a security detail, namely Malcolm, with him, he could spend more time with the security officer. So Tucker agreed. Gee how long did it take you to figure that one out Trip?

"We should contact Enterprise, and let them know what happened." Tucker started pushing a few buttons on the console.

"You know that isn't going to work, don't you." Tucker gave a questioning look to Malcolm.

"What makes you think the comm isn't going to work?"

"When ever something goes wrong in this shuttlepod, the communications are always the first thing affected. You should look into that Commander Tucker when we get home."

Tucker just shook his head at Malcolm and tried the comm anyway. "Shuttlepod one to Enterprise." Static answered him back. "Tucker to Enterprise. Come in please." Still static.

"Told you." Malcolm mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something Lieutenant?"

Malcolm cleared his throat. "No sir."

"So we wait. It won't take them long to figure out what happened, and then they'll come get us." Trip sat back in his chair. Just as he got comfortable, there was an electrical short at the panel behind him. Malcolm looked at the console. "Environmental controls are gone. We won't be able to wait for help in here. It's a blizzard out there. Without the environmental controls, this shuttlepod will become a freezer in a couple of hours."

Trip shuttered. "Been there done that, what do you suggest, Lieutenant?"

"The air is breathable, and the shipboard scans did show some caves not far from our current position. We should pack the blankets, water and rations and make our way to the caves. I'm sure two of Starfleet's finest can figure out how to start a fire and keep warm. At least warmer than we would be in here."

"Okay. A camping trip in the snow. Sounds like fun! Let's get packing Mr. Reed."

"Yes sir."

With their gear packed and jackets on, the two officers made their way to the caves. The walk was only about a quarter of a mile, but in the blowing snow, it seemed to take forever. Along the way they picked up branches and limbs from a few of the trees on their path. They finally made it to the caves, and chose one that looked big enough to hold both of them. Malcolm took out his scanner and searched for any signs of another biosign sharing their temporary quarters. When he was satisfied he and Tucker were alone, he put his pack and firewood down. Tucker followed suit. Both men were cold and their uniforms were wet from the trek through the snow. Malcolm took to building a fire, while Trip unpacked the rest of the gear.

"Just once, I would like to be stranded on a planet with a comfortable temperature, a nice hotel near by. Maybe a hot tub or even room service. Would that be too much to ask for?" Malcolm had stacked the wood and was using his phase pistol to ignite the wood.

"Malcolm, tell me now. Do you plan to bitch and whine the entire time we are here?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if I should just stun you now to shut you up. No I think I'll wait until after you have the fire started, then stun you."

"You are just too kind, Mister Tucker."

"I am not kind. I'm cold."

"Now who's whining?"

"Shut up."

Malcolm looked up from the fire to notice Trip standing there shivering. "Trip we need to get out of our uniforms. They're wet and only going to make us colder."

"Yeah I know." Trip started to remove his boots. He looked up to see Malcolm had already removed his boots and was working his uniform past his hips. Boy he sure can shuck his clothes quickly. Don't think about things like that now. You're going to be sitting around with him while you're both half naked. How fast he can get out of his clothes is the last thing you need to think about. Trip was working his uniform off his shoulders when he looked at Malcolm again. Now Malcolm had removed his tee-shirt and was standing by the fire in only his boxers, and a blanket draped around his shoulders. Malcolm was busy laying his uniform out by the fire to dry. All Trip could do was lick his lips and stare. How was Trip supposed to remove his uniform and not embarrass himself, when Malcolm was looking like...that.

Trip knew exactly when he started to notice Malcolm as more than just his friend. He walked into the gym one night to find Malcolm working out with the punching bag. He was sweaty and disheveled. He looked so incredibly sexy. Trip climbed on the treadmill and watched Malcolm's workout from the mirrors. He was doing just fine. He was able to breathe, put one foot in front of the other, and watch the play of muscles in Malcolm's arms and legs. All that and not fall off the treadmill. He was doing just fine, until Malcolm had decided to remove his tee-shirt and wipe the sweat from his face. Then Trip forgot to breathe, forgot to put one foot in front of the other and damn near fell on his face. He was able to recover before Malcolm had noticed. Thank God.

Malcolm had been laying his uniform out next to the fire. He was watching Trip out of the corner of his eye. For someone who professed to be cold, it was taking him an awfully long time to get out of that wet jumpsuit. Trip had worked the uniform past his shoulders, and it was all Malcolm could do to not stare. The black top Trip was wearing was damp and it was clinging to his chest. Malcolm knew how finely chiseled his chest was. They had often worked out together, and had gone through decon together a few times. Malcolm closed his eyes and tried to get his body under control. 'Do not think of Trip Tucker without his shirt on. Do Not think of him standing there in his underwear. Think about something else. Think about walking outside in the snow.' That did it.

Malcolm supposed his life would be so much easier if he could just admit to Trip how he felt. It would be so easy just to walk up to Trip, tell him how damn sexy he was and kiss him senseless. Easy yes, practical no. Malcolm wasn't sure if Trip liked men. Malcolm suspected he might, but if he did then he most likely had something going with Captain Archer. How else do you explain two men spending so much time watching water polo together. Malcolm would just have to be content having Trip as his friend.

Trip had removed the last of his wet clothes and took the blanket Malcolm had offered him. He was laying his clothes on the other side of the fire while Malcolm was looking through the food rations for dinner.

"I'm afraid that there isn't much here to eat. Just some ration bars." Malcolm said.

"Great. Just great. Stuck on this god forsaken planet, for who knows how long, during a blizzard in our underwear and all we have to eat is hardened gravel. Tell me, could this get any better?"

Malcolm could think of a few things that could make this an entirely better situation, but he wasn't about to voice those options. So, he just tossed Trip a ration bar and sat down next to the man, who was warming up next to the fire.

"Just...just shut up and eat up, Trip. This is already an unbearable situation as it is without you complaining about everything." Malcolm didn't mean to snap, but he was horny and it was getting worse by the minute sitting next to this half-naked man.

Trip just stared at the man sitting next to him. He was slack-jawed. Anger was building inside of him, making his nostrils flare. "Malcolm! What is your problem? I've been the one complainin'? And just what in the hell do ya think you've been doin' since we started on this grand adventure?!"

Malcolm knew he'd regret his words once they left his mouth, but now he'd suffer the consequences. For some reason, Malcolm just couldn't keep his mouth shut and snapped at Trip again. "Grand adventure! Huh. Now that's one way of putting it! Just how many of these 'Grand Adventures' have you taken us on now, Trip?"

"Are you sayin' this is my fault?!"

"Ding, Ding, Ding! Tell the genius what he's won!"

By now, they just getting heated up and started arguing face-to-face.

"Just what in the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Trip yelled.

Malcolm just lightly chuckled. "Starfleet's best and brightest, huh?"

Trip had just about enough of Malcolm's insults, so he did what first came to his mind to shut the other man up. He leaned forward suddenly and kissed Malcolm, hard on those pink, pouty lips. Trip felt Malcolm tense as soon as his lips touched his. But he didn't pull back. Much to Trip's surprise, and delight, Malcolm relaxed after a few moments and started kissing Trip back with the same amount of passion that Trip was pouring into it.

After a few minutes of breath-taking, deep kisses, Malcolm was getting quite uncomfortable in their awkward positions. So, without breaking off the kisses, but changing them to light, quick pecks on the lips. He moved to straddle Trip. Trip leaned back until his back came to rest on the stony wall. Malcolm rested his weight on Trip's thighs. With his new comfortable position, Malcolm went back to deep, hard, and soulful kisses. He brought his hands up to cup the sides of Trip's neck, brushing the tips of his thumbs along parts of Trip's jawline, while his fingers just barely brushed against the base of his neck, playing with the few wisps of golden hair there. Trip brought his hands up to settle on Malcolm's hips.

When Malcolm gently bit and sucked Trip's lower lip into his mouth, Trip gave a little gasp and brought one of his hands to the small of Malcolm's back pushed him forward, deepening the kiss and bringing their bodies together even closer. Malcolm moaned into Trip's mouth by the sensation. And that little moan made Trip lose even more control. He knew he had to have this man, then and there.

Trip finally had to break the kiss just so he could breath. "Mal, you were a boy scout right?"

Malcolm wasn't done kissing, so he decided to work on kissing and nibbling on Trip's neck. "Yes I was. Why?"

"Well I thought maybe we should put some of your boy scout training...to...uh...it's really hard to concentrate with you doing that...to use."

"What training would that be love?" Malcolm had moved on to putting an impressive hickey on Trip's neck, near his shoulder.

"The...uh...training...oh that feels good...you had for...hypo...oh yeah...thermia victims."

"Hypothermia? Oh right. Well we can't be freezing now can we Mister Tucker. Well we have to do this right." Malcolm stood up and extended his hand to Trip. "On your feet, Trip. We are going to have to remove all of our clothes and lie very close together to preserve body heat."

Trip stood up and Malcolm took one of the blankets and laid it down by the fire. He then turned towards Trip and removed his underwear. Trip just stared at the magnificent body before him. Malcolm was all lean long muscles with an impressive six pack of abs. Trip's eyes moved down Malcolm's body to the incredible erection. Malcolm walked over to Trip.

"You poor thing, you're so cold you can't even undress yourself. Well let me help you." Malcolm stood before Trip running his hands over his chest, down his stomach to the waistband of Trip's underwear. "You look beautiful wearing blue, but I'm willing to bet you look even better wearing nothing." Malcolm removed Trip's shorts and tossed them aside.

Malcolm guided Trip onto his back on the blanket. He lay on top of Trip and pulled the second blanket on top of both of them. Malcolm and Trip took a few minutes to get reacquainted with each other's lips.

"Trip, have you ever done this with a man before?"

"Kissed, or snuggled naked under a blanket?" Trip ran his hands down Malcolm's back settling his hands on Malcolm's butt. He pushed Malcolm's hips down, while he flexed his hips up. Malcolm felt so good against him.

"Either. Oooohhh that feels nice."

"Yeah, I've kissed guys before, and snuggled with them, though usually I snuggle after sex."

"So what do you want from this. Is this just a one time thing?"

"No this is not a one time thing. I'm not that kind of person. If we do this, then I'm in for the long haul."

"Wonderful"

Trip's hands were making a return journey from Malcolm's butt and were now threading through his hair.

"Make love to me Malcolm. Now. I want you. I want to be yours."

"What ever you want Trip. I will do whatever you want."

Trip woke up and couldn't figure out how he managed to fall asleep on the floor of his quarters. He looked down at his waist and was a little surprised to find an arm attached to him. A very masculine arm. Then he remembered everything. He and Malcolm were in a cave on an uninhabited planet. Malcolm had made love to him. It was the most wonderful experience of his life. He turned over and snuggled closer to Malcolm. Malcolm buried his nose into Trip's chest.

"Good morning, love." Malcolm looked up at Trip.

"Is it morning?" Trip asked as he kissed Malcolm on the forehead.

"I don't know, but it sounds like the storm has let up. We should get dressed and see if we can get back to the shuttlepod."

"And leave our little love nest?"

"Well I think leaving would be better than having members of the crew find us spooned together."

"Mal, when we get back to Enterprise, can we keep seeing each other?"

"Of course Trip, you are not getting rid of me that easy."

The two men got up and dressed. They packed up all of their gear, and headed back out into the snow and back to the shuttlepod. The journey back went much quicker without all the blowing snow. The climbed back into the shuttlepod. Trip tried working on the communications. He pushed a couple of buttons and heard Hoshi's voice.

"Enterprise to Shuttlepod One. Please respond."

Trip looked over at Malcolm and shrugged. "Shuttlepod One here."

Archer's voice came over the comm. "Trip? Are you and Malcolm all right? The storm prevented us from communicating with you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Cap'n everything is fine, but we may need a tow out of here."

"You got it Commander, just sit tight and Travis will come get you. I may take an hour or so. Can you two survive a little longer?"

"I think we can pass the time, Cap'n." Trip turned off the comm and looked at Malcolm. "So Lieutenant, have you ever done it in a shuttlepod before?"


End file.
